Vapor-emitting devices are generally used to emit an environment-altering fragrance, an insect repellant, and/or the like into the atmosphere. In general, a vapor-emitting device operates by releasing a fragrance or other volatile active ingredient that is encompassed within a solid or semi-solid gel material. This process occurs through vaporization/evaporation over an extended time period. The vapor-emitting device may provide, amongst other things, the release of a pleasing fragrance or a material to counter offensive odors into the atmosphere. During use the contents of the vapor-emitting device, and more particularly the solid or semi-solid gel material that encompasses the fragrance or other volatile active ingredient, gradually decreases until it is to replace or refill the device. In order to make the determination of when it is time to replace the vapor-emitting device, or refill it if possible, users are required to take the initiative to visually inspect the contents of the vapor-emitting device. There are, however, at least a few problems associated with such a requirement, one of the most critical being that upon inspection, the user must have the capability of determining that indeed the vapor-emitting device contains a low amount of solid or semi-solid gel material and thus a low amount of volatizable ingredient and is no longer capable of emitting a vapor.
As described above, current devices do not include a means for visually alerting the user that the vapor-emitting device is low on gel material and thus volatizable ingredient and is no longer capable of producing vapor. Accordingly, there is a need for a vapor-emitting device that includes a visual end of use indicator that warns the users that the device is low on volatizable ingredient and/or no longer producing vapor such that users will be put on notice that it is nearing the time, or is time, to replace or refill the vapor-emitting device.
It should thus be appreciated from the above that it would be desirable to provide a vapor-emitting device that includes an end of use indicator that upon visual inspection the user is able to determine the need for replacement or refill of the vapor-emitting device. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.